


Developing feelings

by Vh1015



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vh1015/pseuds/Vh1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an art major in college. Mr. Jones comes to observe your class and you can't take your eyes off of him. Soon he won't be able to keep his body off of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As you sit in Mr. Hopper's beginners drawing class your mind starts to wander. You have always been pretty talented in most areas of art but not ever so much into drawing itself. The only reason you even took this class was because you needed the credits and Mr. Hopper has been known to be a very easy teacher. Most everyone who took his class passed with an easy A.  
You were almost finished with your drawing of the beautiful model posing before the class. As you come out of your daze you start to feel bad about how badly your drawing has made her look. She was beautiful, there is no way anyone's drawing could possibly do her justice but yours had to be by far the worst in the class. You sat back and thought of your choice in taking this class. What were you thinking? It made sense to any outsider. You were an art major after all. But you knew better.  
Photography was your passion, a far cry from drawing. You were good at photography! Very good! All of the photo professors were amazed by your talent, you have won numerous art awards, had several of your pictures published in media across the country and even had one of your photos in a special display at the museum of art in DC. Everyone in the art department knew you had promise!  
You sat starring at your figure drawing for what seemed like an hour wondering what kind of promise they were going to see in you now.  
In strolls a seemingly arrogant man that you notice didn't even care to knock like he just owns the place.  
A thought shoots through your mind that he probably feels like he can act like that just because he is so handsome. And that he was. Your breath caught in your chest and your heart felt like it stopped beating for a moment before it started racing so fast you thought it might just explode through your chest. What is wrong with me! The thought races though your head over and over again. I am not so weak that the simple stroll of an attractive man into my view should ever set my body into motion like this!  
The man glanced around the room and brought his attention to Mr. Hopper. They quickly involved themselves in a private conversation and your eyes burned into the back of the strangers head. You couldn't take your eyes off of him. Why can I not stop looking at this man? You thought to yourself. But just as that though left your mind another just as quickly arrived. Why would I ever want to take my eyes off of this beautifully handsome creature!  
He was tall, with dark hair, just enough scruff on his face to make him deliciously manly without looking unkept. He had piercing blue eyes and full kissable lips. The man probably had any woman that looked his way falling into a quivering pool of nervousness and awe.  
You were too deep in thought to notice that he was no longer talking to Mr. Hopper but is now making his way around the room glancing at student drawings along the way. Oh god, you think of your horrible drawing as he makes his way to you.  
A mix of emotions consumes your thoughts but you still want to crawl into a corner and cry the instant he glances at your drawing and cock an eyebrow at it and then looks over at you. He locks eyes with you for a moment and brings the corner of his gorgeous lips up into a slight side smirk before quickly continuing on.  
What the hell was that all about? You think to yourself as you watch him walk away eyes studying his back side.  
You spend the last couple min of class daydreaming of the handsome man roaming the classroom. Shaking your head about what a pathetic mess you are running through fantasies of a man that you haven't even spoken to and don't even know his name.  
Finally you are quickly making your way through the hall on your way to your next class. When a hand lands firmly on your shoulder. You jump and fling yourself around quickly.  
"Wow, (y/n)! What are you so on edge about today?" A sweet hum of a gentle but concerned voice calls to you. It was your friend, Elsa.  
"Nothing, nothing, really, I'm just fine." You let out with a cracked voice. She scrunched her eyebrows at you but let's it go and carries on. "Are you going to be free tonight (y/n)?"  
"Why?" You ask, your tone dull and annoyed. You knew why she was asking. Ever since Elsa started seeing her boyfriend Liam she was forever trying to set you up with someone. "Elsa... I'm not going on another one of your blind dates! I told you I was done with that!"  
"I know, I know, (y/n). But I just want you to be happy. This guy is..."  
"No!" You cut her off abruptly. "I'm sorry." You catch yourself before she starts tearing up over your sudden pissed tone. "I really don't mean to yell at you, I know you just have my best interest in mind but I had a rough morning." You lied, you know you didn't have a bad morning, you had... well you didn't really know what you had. The man didn't even talk to you but it was perfectly clear that he had an effect on you!  
You go about your day trying to forget about the handsome man at the art class. And against your better judgement you decide that you will go out with Elsa instead of sulking around at home all night trying not to think of a certain tall, dark and handsome man.  
Arriving at the restaurant with Elsa and Liam, you soon meet up with Elsa's friend Regina, her boyfriend Robbin and his friend Will whom you were immediately introduced to as your date and left to chat with.  
He seemed like a nice guy. He had short dark hair, big brown eyes and a heavy English accent. He's a bit thin and wiry but carries himself well.  
As the night wore on you laugh and chat with Will. He has a fun sense of humor, is very smart and really easy to talk to. You get along amazingly well even though you both know you have no romantic connection with each other. The lack of spark doesn't seem to bother either of you though because you have so much in common and have already talked about getting together again as just friends.


	2. Chapter 2

As you walk into Mr. Hoppers class you are instantly taken back by the handsome gentleman sitting at Mr. Hoppers desk. It had been nearly a week since the handsome man had first strolled into your class and made your heart skip a beat. After this long you just figured he was a random stranger that you would never see again but now here he was in your class making your heart beat race once again.  
Me. Hopper calls the class to order and directs the class to the handsome stranger.  
"Good morning class" Mr. Hopper calls "We have with us today a special visitor. This class is Mr. Jones. He is a museum curator for the national treasury of rare works at the pentagon." He is in serviced with the nations most valuable and rare works of art."  
Of course, you think to yourself, he would be the most gorgeous man you have ever laid hands on and also have an amazing life too!  
Mr. Hopper continues on. "Mr. Jones is traveling to some of the most elite art schools in the country to assess the future artists in the US. They are working on a large project dedicated in displaying the work of art students in some of the most prestigious museums throughout the country."  
Of course, because that would be my luck! He had to come into your drawing class right! Not one of your photography classes, something you weren't so miserable at.  
"Please return to where we left off yesterday. Mr. Jones will be doing some observing throughout the next couple days, but nothing to be nervous about." Mr. Hopper says before retuning to his desk with Mr. Jones following.  
Mr. Jones eyes scan the room while he and Mr. Hopper chat. You haven't taken your eyes off of him since the minute you walked into the class room so of course it was only a matter of time before he caught you starring at him. You jerk your head quickly down to your drawing in embarrassment. Shit! He completely caught you staring at him and there was no way to deny that. You wait a couple minutes and slowly look back in his direction. Shit! He was still looking at you and now you are very obviously starring at him!  
You go back to your crappy drawing and try not to think about him. His stunning blue eyes, the way his shirt hung snug on the beautiful curves of his toned shoulders, the way his grey dress pants clung to his tight ass. Ugh! Stop it (y/n)!  
You were starting to squirm in your seat, rubbing your knees together desperate for some friction. To try to calm the ache building though you. You needed to stop yourself from thinking of him quickly before your cheeks start getting flushed.  
You finally manage to calm yourself down just before you subcontiously looked up in his direction again. You silently curse yourself for not being able to control the pull of your thoughts. But before you could pull your eyes away you noticed he was still looking back at you. The beautiful blue eyes were connected with yours and like a magnet you couldn't bring yourself to pull yours from his stare. He turned back to answer a question from Mr. Hopper, but not without giving you a quick wink.  
Your heart stopped. You instantly looked behind you to make sure it was you he was winking at. No one was there, it had to be directed to you! You got all giddy inside like a little school girl with her first crush.  
By the time you looked up Mr. Jones was shaking Mr. Hopper's hand before exiting the classroom.  
You scurried through the hall to your next class still trying to process why your body and mind were playing against you like your hormones were just string on a guitar.  
You were so happy that you were able to spend the next class developing photos in the darkroom by yourself. Trying to hold anything close to an intelligent conversation would be very hard right now. You needed to get your thoughts together.  
You were in the dark room for about 15 min. Bopping round to some throwback 90's R&B, not your typical choice of tunes but it was already on and it was helping to clear the racing thoughts in your head.  
The rotating door began to turn and your teacher Mr. Gold appeared. "Hello (y/n). How's it going in here?" He asked while the door rotated again and out steps none other than Mr. Jones!  
You were at a loss for words so you just answered Mr. Golds question with a smile and a nod of your head. "(Y/n), I'm glad your in here." Mr. Gold says, smiling at you. "Mr. Jones would just like to take a look at our darkroom. Would you be kind enough to show him around?"  
You shake your head yes, in response. Still unable to speak.  
"Oh good! Thank you so much (y/n). I really must get back to the class" he says before turning to Mr. Jones. "(Y/N) is my best student. She knows more about photography that I do I'm afraid. But she will be able to tell you anything you'd like to know!" And with that Mr. Gold had disappeared back through the rotating door leaving you alone with Mr. Jones. The amazingly handsome man that you seem to become a completely disaster in front of.  
"Hello (Y/N), I believe I just saw you in Mr. Hopper's class."  
Oh dear god he has an accent! A beautiful, sexy accent that only helps to make you speechless! "Yeeaas, yes, I was." you force out in a crackled voice.  
"Well, why don't we get on with this tour, love. I've always been interested in trying my hand at developing photos!" He says in a slightly excited tone.  
More racing thoughts stall your response. Did he just call me love? God that accent is going to kill me!  
Yes, of course Mr. Jones, let me show you around and then I'll show you how to develop from a negative." Proud of yourself for being able to talk with a somewhat normal tone.  
"Lovely" He says simply before looking you right in the eyes and saying "but please, Mr. Jones is so formal. Please call me Killian"  
Your heart races and you feel a shiver run through your core. "Yes sir" you respond in a deep sexy voice. Oh shit! You really did not me to say that, and especially in that tone!  
He raises his eyebrows and licks his lips then takes a corner of his lip between his teeth before turning from you.  
You try not to dwell on your mistake as you start to show him around the darkroom explaining what everything was used. You got into a discussion on the pros and cons of digital photography compared to negatives. Conversation seemed to be flowing nicely and you weren't so nervous anymore.  
You started to load the enlarger with a negative so you could show him the developing process. Killian stood right next to you watching what you were doing intently. You started explaining to him how light exposes the image but you could tell he was not listening because he hasn't responded with anything other than an acknowledging hum in a while.  
"Killian?" You call to him hoping to catch his attention beside you."  
"Hmmmm" is his only response.  
"Are you still with me?"  
"Mmmm hmmm..." Escapes from his lips before mumbling something about light and negatives while you feel the back of his fingers glide across your cheek before tucking a few strands of hair behind your ear.  
You look up at him and see his piercing blue eyes staring into yours.  
Staring at him in the dark with only a faint red light dancing across his face. It was the first time you let yourself really take him in and just study his face. He seems to get more handsome every time you look at him. You don't even know how that is possible.  
He comes closer to your face giving you the slightest chance to pull away. You feel his hand slide around your face to fall onto the back of your neck as his fingers thread themselves into your hair. His other hand lightly falls to your hip as he turns you towards him in one quick motion.  
You let out a small moan and his lips are on yours instantly. He tickles your bottom lip with his tongue asking oh so nicely for permission. You part your lips slightly and he takes control of the kiss. By the time you finally part for air you are panting. His one hand still tangled in your hair at the back of your neck pulling you into his kiss. The other hand has traveled to your lower back pressing you flush with his chest.  
"Jesus love, you are amazing." He says pulling you closer. "I haven't been able to get you off of my mind since I fist saw you in class last week."  
"Me either" you say weakly, almost out of breath.  
"You have been thinking of me also?" He asks.  
"Oh yes." You moan.  
"What exactly have you been thinking about sweetheart?" "What do you imagine me doing to you?" He asks in a low growl.  
"I want your hands on me... And I want to feel you."  
"Is that all, love?"  
"I want you to make me beg for you."  
"Well, that's a little better now"  
He says while grabbing your your ass in both hands and pulling you up to him causing you to wrap your legs around his waist.  
Still kissing you, he carries you over to the large wood table in the corner of the darkroom and lowers you onto it. His lips leave your mouth and trail light kisses down your neck and across your shoulders pushing shirt away from your neck.  
His hands travel down to the bottom of the hem on your shirt and right up under it. You feel him massage your breasts through your bra before ripping your shirt off over your head in one short motion. He then unsnaps your bra and sends that flying into the same direction of your shirt. "You are beautiful" he slips out before he is then right back to your body sucking and massaging your breasts. The kisses trail down your stomach until he is at the button of your jeans.  
He ever so quickly snaps the button open and pulls your jeans strait down your legs taking your shoes right a long with them. You let out a moan that he quickly kisses you hard in order to quiet you.  
You lay your hands on his chest and look up at him. "You have too many clothes on Mr. Jones."  
He smirks at you ad then pulls his shirt over his head.  
Your hands go instantly to his naked chest in front of you. You run your fingers along his muscles and he let's out a small growl of passion.  
You unbutton his pants and let them pool around his ankles as you take in the sight of his large erection. Of this glorious man standing before you in all his nakedness. A simple "wow" escapes your lips.  
He leans in and grabs you around the waist pulling you forcefully into him.  
You wrap your legs around his waist as your hands find their way to the back of his head pulling him closer as you swirl your tongue in his mouth and nip his bottom lip with your teeth before pulling away.  
He turns around and sits on the end of the table with you straddling his legs.  
You can feel his large erection rubbing up against your wetness. He feels it also as he comments "you are so wet for me love, you are so amazing. I can't wait to feel you. Do you want me?"  
"Yes, please" you cry out.  
"Tell me how much. Tell me what you want."  
"Oh god Killian I want you so badly. Please, I need to feel you in me, now!"  
"And how do you want me to take you (Y/N)? Do you want me to be gentle?" He asks while kissing and nipping at your neck.  
"No, please, don't be gentle with me! Please Killian I need to cum!"  
You lift yourself up just a bit as you feel his length slide into you. He fills you like no other man has and you cry out into his neck trying to keep quiet.  
He holds your ass as he helps you to grind into his lap. And then suddenly flips you over onto the table. Your back on the table as he stands between your legs.  
He rubs your nipples between his fingers as he slams all the way into you over and over.  
You can tell he is getting close. He pulls you down a little further and throws one of your legs over his shoulder. He leans down to brush his lips against your ear as he slips himself all the way into you. This new angle is amazing and you know you are not going to last very long when you hear him whisper into your ear "come with me (Y/N)."  
You fall apart under him moaning his name into his mouth as he tries to quiet your moans with a hard kiss. He let's go just after you making him thrust into you even harder and prolonging your amazing orgasm.  
He falls into a lump onto your chest as you both catch your breath.  
You quickly throw your clothes back on and tidy up the darkroom.  
As you exit the dark room back into the classroom you notice that class is over and all the students are gone.  
Mr. Gold looks over at the two of you. "Oh, (Y/N), Mr. Jones, I'm so very sorry. I found myself so busy out here that I must have forgotten you were in there." He said with an apologetic smile. "I trust you were able to get what you needed from Ms. (Y/L/N)? She is very good at what she does and very knowledge able."  
"Aye" Killian says while starring strait at you. "I do believe I received all I needed and much more. She is in deed very good!" He flashes you a huge smile that lights up his entire face.


	3. Chapter 3

You couldn't stop thinking about Killian all night. There was no time to exchange numbers after your little encounter in the darkroom the previous day as you were extremely late for your next class. You parted with no more than a quick goodbye as you turned and ran down the hall.   
This was your very last year of school and you only had about a month left. This was not the time to be distracted.   
None the less you were hopelessly distracted by this man that captured your every thought. Just the thought of his beautiful blue eyes looking into yours or his naked body on yours making you feel things you have never felt before. How could you not have him on your mind at all times. Why would I ever want to think of anything else.   
You walk into Mr. Hopper's class hoping with every bone in your being that Killian would be there waiting for you. Your face fell into a frown when he was nowhere to be seen.   
How were you going to find him again, you thought. What if he doesn't want to see me again. Maybe I was just a one time thing. Your mood lowered at the thought.   
You made you way over to your drawing desk and pulled out your pad and box of supplies.   
In your supply box lay a small note card folded in half. You almost just pushed it aside graving for your pencil but something tugged at your curiosity and you unfolded the small card.   
*** To the sweet beautiful girl who has stollen my heart. Please meet me tonight at the Serling Mansion restaurant on 8th Street and Cypress Blvd. at 7:00.   
Ps. I can't wait to hear your beautiful sounds when you can finally let them out! ****  
Oh my god!! You were so glad you opened that note! Accept now you are going to be completely useless in your classes for the day! Not to mention you are so worked up right now that you could probably orgasm just by reading the last part of the note again.   
Yep, just as you thought you were completely worthless today. You got caught daydreaming in your history class, mixed the wrong ingredients in chemistry and couldn't even bring yourself to look at the darkroom in any of your photo classes.   
But the day was finally over and you had a hot date with an extremely hot man! You giggled like a child as you bounced through the door of the apartment you shared with your friend Elsa.   
"What has gotten into you (Y/N)?" Elsa asked with a giggly tone.   
I.. have.. a.. date.. tonight! With a very very handsome man!!"   
"Oh, well in that case, do tell! Please!   
"I met him at school..." You begin. But before you can get far Elsa breaks in.   
"Oh no, he is not a teacher is he!?"   
"No no nothing like that. He is some sort of national rare are dealer for the government. I don't know, anyway it doesn't matter. I met him in Mr. Hoppers class. He is heading up some museum project for promising art students."  
"And you had to meet him in your drawing class, right!!" Elsa giggles.   
"Yes , I know not the best place to meet someone that knows good art. Although, he also was interested in the photo department and I got the give him a very in depth your or the darkroom." Your voice turned into a whisper as you let out "I had sex with him in the darkroom"   
"What! (Y/N)! What were you thinking? We are not 'one night stand' type of girls Elsa says, annoyed.   
"I know" you say "but it just kind of happened"   
"And you are going out with him tonight? Elsa Asks.   
"Yes, I'm meeting him at the restaurant."  
"Ok, please be safe then and keep your phone by your side."   
"Thanks mom" you say as you wink at Elsa on your way to your room to get ready for your date.


End file.
